Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer compound and an organic light-emitting display device having a thin-film encapsulation structure including the polymer compound, and in particular, an organic light-emitting display device having a thin-film encapsulation structure including an inorganic layer and an organic layer including the polymer compound.
Description of the Related Art
The encapsulation technology for an organic light-emitting display device includes a substrate binding technology in which an encapsulation substrate is bound to a substrate including an organic light-emitting display device and a thin film encapsulation technology in which an encapsulation film is formed in the form of a thin film without use of an encapsulation substrate. The binding of the encapsulation substrate and the substrate including an organic light-emitting display device may be performed using inorganic frits and an organic binding agent. The thin film encapsulation technology may use an inorganic film formed of, for example, AlOx, SiNx, SiOx, or SiON, on a panel.
An inorganic film for thin-film encapsulation is thin and highly dense, and due to such characteristics, the inorganic film has barrier characteristics against moisture and oxygen. However, the inorganic film is brittle and thus, shows poor mechanical characteristics when stress is applied thereto. In particular, in the manufacturing process of an organic light-emitting display device, numerous particles are placed on a substrate and when an inorganic film is placed on such particles, it is highly affected by stress. Accordingly, barrier characteristics of the inorganic film may decrease.
In response, an organic film is introduced to between the inorganic film and particles to planarize an uneven surface of particles and decrease stress applied to the inorganic film. Herein, the organic film may be formed of an acrylate-based or an epoxy-based material.
In the case of an acrylate-based material, an acrylate backbone is variously substituted with a carbonyl group derivative, and polymers are easily formed by radical polymerization. Accordingly, the acrylate-based material is widely used. However, since the acrylate-based material has an aliphatic structure, it has low physical and chemical stabilities, and thus, the structure thereof may easily decompose.
In the case of an epoxy-based material, various aromatic groups are substituted with an epoxy group. However, the epoxy-based material has a heavy structure and low film formation efficiency. Accordingly, when the epoxy-based material is formed into a film, it is difficult to control a thickness of the film. Also, during a reaction, the epoxy-based material aggressively reacts and it is difficult to control a polymerization rate.